Canción del marinero y el capitán
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: El chico de cabello naranja se sentó en la barra, atento a la hermosa voz de aquella cantante de ojos violetas. —Está fuera de tu alcance, niño. —sentenció el barman con voz grave. — Será mejor que saques esa idea de tu cabeza. Ella… es una shinigami, lleva a los hombres hasta la tumba. Sucedió hace bastante tiempo… con dos hombres que eran casi hermanos... OneShot - Ichiruki - AU


**Hola! Bueno, aquí, recien salidito del horno y escrito a la velocidad de la luz, les dejo un nuevo OS. Estoy feliz que el flechazo quincy de la inspiración me visitó nuevamente, hace tiempo que no lo sentía... Wiiiii *o* Bueno, eso y gracias a la música que mi hermana tiene guardada en su netbook.**

 **Resulta que perdí el cargador del mío, así que estoy usando el compu de mi hermana (a escondidas, obvio, ajaja). Y así, mientras trabajaba en mis asuntos, una cosa muy aburrida para el hospital, me puse a escuchar música y encontré una canción noventera. Me gusta mucho el rock latino de esos tiempos... En fin,ya saben lo que pasó después... "pam!" ¡Flechazo! Pum! Escribir como poseída... pum! Terminarlo en tiempo récord.**

 **Espero que les guste, lo escribí bastante rápido así que disculpen si es que hay algún error de redacción.**

* * *

 **Historia inspirada en la canción "Milonga del marinero y el capitán" del grupo "Los rodríguez".**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **CANCION DEL MARINERO Y EL CAPITAN**

La fragata de guerra FF-15 "Almirante Zangetsu" arribó al puerto de Inuzuri justo cuando la luz naranja del atardecer recorría las calles de la ciudad, anunciando el final del día.

La noche se acercaba a paso rápido y a medida que las tiendas y mercados cerraban, los locales nocturnos iban cobrando vida.

Los letreros de neón y el aroma bohemio iban inundando el ambiente.

Unos minutos después, a lo largo de la calle de piedra de la costanera, un muchacho de diecisiete años vestido con uniforme de marinero, caminaba a paso lento. Sus ojos recorrían las casas del pueblo y el viento salino revolvía sus cabellos.

Estaba muy cansado, solo quería encontrar una cama y lanzarse a dormir por un día entero, sin que algún idiota los despertara a las cinco de la mañana a punta de trompeta.

" _Yo y mi gran idea de meterme a la armada"_ pensó y frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. Claro que solo eran berrinches, pues él —a diferencia de su padre —tuvo muchas opciones para elegir y desde que su tío lo instruyó en eso, realmente le apasionó el tema de las fuerzas armadas del mar. Era su vocación y no se arrepentía, aunque a veces sentía que moriría de agotamiento.

Por lo menos ahora tendría una semana de permiso en aquel pueblito, así que pensaba descansar como es debido.

La zona de hoteles y residenciales quedaba muy cerca del centro, así que a medida que avanzaba podía admirar un poco de la vida nocturna que ofrecía Inuzuri; bares, karaokes y pequeños pubs en donde se podía comer y bailar.

Esbozó una sonrisa al encontrar una residencial con un letrero que decía "hay vacantes". Era un lindo apartamento de tres pisos de color azul.

Sonrió cansado y estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, pero algo llamó su atención.

Al otro lado de la calle y solo un par de cuadras de donde estaba, podía distinguir las luces brillantes de un recinto más grande que los otros.

Era un lugar exclusivo, se notaba. Tenía dos pisos y poseía un diseño elegante y sofisticado.

Revisó la hora de su reloj; 20:05.

" _Aun es temprano"_ pensó y dirigió sus pasos hasta aquel lugar.

\- o -

El guardia, un hombre moreno y robusto, que controlaba el ingreso de los clientes al club Gotei 13, le bloqueó la entrada por un momento y lo miró de pies a cabeza, analizándolo con detalle.

El muchacho se quitó el sombrero de marinero y el viento frío agitó las hebras de su cabello naranja. Al ver la expresión del hombre frente a él arqueó una ceja y esbozó una leve sonrisa desafiante.

El guardia frunció el ceño aun más y esbozó una mueca, era obvio que ese muchacho era menor de edad. Los marineros —como ya había comprobado varias veces—tenían una mala fama de fiesteros y mujeriegos, y dejaban como bien decían los dichos "un amor en cada puerto". Seguramente ese mocoso no era la excepción.

Aun así no quiso hacerse de mayores problemas, así que solo lo dejó pasar. El chico aportaría algo de dinero, sin duda, y si después se embriagaba o se ponía insolente, simplemente lo sacaría a patadas y listo.

El joven le sonrió agradecido y atravesó las puertas.

\- o -

Las paredes eran de piedra caliza, dando un aspecto rústico, pero elegante. Las sillas y mesas eran de madera caoba y en ciertos lugares —rodeando la pequeña pista de baile— había varios conjuntos de mesitas y sillones individuales de color negro.

El chico suspiró y caminó hacia la barra, dejó la mochila de su equipaje en el suelo y pidió un jugo de piña. El barman lo miró extrañado, era raro que un hombre joven no pidiera alcohol, pero se encogió de hombros y le preparó su pedido.

—Gracias. —le respondió y comenzó a jugar con la pajita.

Hacia el lado izquierdo de la barra estaba el escenario en donde un hombre tocaba el piano. Era una canción muy hermosa, las manos del hombre tocaban con mucha pasión y sentimiento cada acorde del instrumento.

De pronto otro hombre sube al escenario y presenta al pianista, éste se levanta, sonríe y vuelve a sentarse.

El animador entonces anuncia la siguiente canción y la mayoría del público se pone de pie para aplaudir.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a una hermosa mujer aparecer en el escenario. Tenía el cabello negro y relativamente corto y unos bellos ojos violetas que brillaron con las luces.

Ella le comentó algo al pianista y sonrió. Y entonces comenzó a cantar; era una canción de jazz.

Varias parejas se levantaron para bailar.

El chico de la barra quedó embobado con la bella voz de la mujer y la manera en que se movía con tanta gracia en el escenario, como si hubiera nacido sobre él.

No pudo evitar sonreír completamente y las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

—Ella se llama Rukia. —dijo el barman llamando su atención. Él giró para verlo, pero seguía atento a la performance de la mujer. —Es la dueña del lugar.

—¿Ah, sí? —le sonrió el pelinaranja, totalmente fascinado. —Tiene una voz muy hermosa.

El hombre notó algo raro en su cara y frunció el ceño.

—Hey, chico, ni lo pienses, es mayor que tú. —le advirtió.

—¿Y? Se ve muy bien, ¿no cree? —bromeó, pero al hombre frente a él no le causó ninguna gracia.

—Está fuera de tu alcance, niño. —sentenció con voz grave. Tenía que cuidar a su jefa de muchachitos pervertidos. — Será mejor que saques esa idea de tu cabeza. _—_ y en eso algo llegó a su mente, algo que lo había inquietado desde que lo escuchó por primera vez. _—_ Porque además ella… es una shinigami, lleva a los hombres hasta la tumba.

El marinero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada incrédula. ¿Qué tontería era esa? ¡Shinigamis, por dios!

—No le hagas caso a Ginjo. —agregó el otro bartender, un hombre más joven que se acercó al oír la conversación. Tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y usaba suspensores negros sobre su camisa blanca. —Tiende a decir tonterías de vez en cuando.

El tal Ginjo frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada. Por fin aparecía alguien a quien podía contarle aquella fascinante historia y el lo interrumpía. ¡Qué desconsiderado!

—No son tonterías. —se defendió Ginjo con una voz grave. —Varios hombres han terminado en el fondo del mar por fijar sus ojos en ella. Es cierto que es una shinigami.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —cuestionó el pelinaranja, ahora curioso.

—Déjame contarte una historia. —le dijo Ginjo mientras la voz de Rukia seguía acariciando cada rincón del local. —Sucedió hace cuánto… ¿quince años?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? —respondió el otro. — Yo no estaba en ese momento, tonto. Y tú tampoco, si ni siquiera llevas un año aquí. _—_ lo reprendió. _—_ Ya deja de contar historias que no son tuyas.

—Tsk. Cállate. Seguiré sin tu ayuda.

El pelinaranja volteó para ver a la hermosa mujer que seguía envuelta en su canción, pero Ginjo lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarle a mirarlo.

—Bueno, sucedió hace bastante tiempo… con dos hombres que eran casi como hermanos.

 _ooooooooooooooo_

 _El mismo bar, Gotei 13 hace diecinueve años, mucho más pequeño, con solo un nivel y una capacidad mucho menor._

 _Inuzuri es apenas un pueblito porteño, pero sus trabajadores son esforzados y dedicados en hacer crecer su ciudad._

 _Ginrei Kuchiki, un antiguo músico de orquesta, pianista y amante del jazz, es el dueño del Gotei 13, quien junto a sus nietos Byakuya y Rukia se encarga de dirigir con el fin de mantener viva la escencia del jazz. La música fluye en su familia; su nieto es un brillante saxofonista egresado del conservatorio Seireitei y su nieta, con apenas diecinueve años, ya era una talentosa cantante, dueña de la voz más hermosa que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra._

 _Entre ellos, poco a poco han hecho crecer el renombre del club, dándole ese toque de sofisticación que le hace falta a algunos lugares de esparcimiento._

 _Una de las principales actividades económicas de Inuzuri es el turismo, por lo que tener un lugar de entretenimiento con cierto toque de elegancia es clave. La gente no siempre quiere bailar como poseso ante una música estridente, a veces solo un lugar donde relajarse, con buena música y ambiente._

 _Cierto día, una fragata de guerra arribó a puerto y los marineros se repartieron por toda la ciudad, desesperados por divertirse. Pasar meses en alta mar los estresaba demasiado._

 _La mayoría iba a los clubes modernos en busca de conquistas, o a comer cosas deliciosas que no pueden conseguirse en el barco, o simplemente tenderse sobre un blando colchón y dormir por horas._

 _Sin embargo, dos jóvenes decidieron recorrer el creciente pueblito y sus pies los condujeron hasta el Gotei 13. Ahí, la música proveniente de un piano encantó al más joven de ellos —quien era un amante de aquel instrumento — y los hizo entrar._

 _El lugar era lindo, agradable y acogedor._

 _Se sentaron en una de las mesitas y pidieron un par de tragos. Estaban de libre después de todo y merecían relajarse._

— _¿Puedo ofrecerles un poco de ron? —sugiere el mesero._

— _¿Es que acaso somos piratas? —responde con cierta rudeza uno de los marinos. El mesero se asusta mientras que el otro solo sonríe y niega divertido. —Una botella de whisky para mi y una de brandy para él. —sonríe apuntando a su compañero. —El capitán paga._

— _Hey, no te pases. —sonríe el otro de vuelta._

— _Es tu culpa por ascender tan rápido. El deber de un oficial es llevar de beber a sus hombres. Es el código pirata._

— _Ah, ¿ahora sí somos piratas? —suelta un par de carcajadas._

— _Si no, entonces el código familiar también te obliga._ — _remata el marinero usando la carta de "primos"._ — _Eres el mayor así que también pagas. —sonríe levemente y los dos se desparraman contra los sillones._

 _El más joven se deleita con los acordes del piano hasta que después de un par de vasos de licor, la música cambia y se agrega una hermosa voz Es relajante, muy plácida, pero a la vez posee un leve toque seductor, como el de las sirenas cuyo canto es tan atrayente que lleva a las embarcaciones a la ruina tras hacerlas encallar._

 _Los dos la buscan en el escenario y entonces la ven; una hermosa jovencita de vestido verde oscuro cantando en el escenario. Su cabello es negro y largo y cae suelto por toda su espalda. Su piel blanca brilla con las luces y revelan unos hermosos ojos violetas._

 _No hay palabras para describirla, los dos hombres están embobados y al menos uno de ellos ya cree estar enamorado._

 _\- o -_

 _Varios vasos de trago después, las mejillas de los dos hombres están sonrojadas y hablan a duras penas. La música sigue y ahora varias parejas están bailando en la pequeña pista._

 _La joven cantante bajó del escenario y caminaba con gracia entre la gente. El vestido se contoneaba con cada uno de sus movimientos._

 _Los ojos del marinero brillaban intensamente, pero no podía decirse si era por ella o por el alcohol, tal vez por ambas. El capitán en cambio se veía un poco más compuesto._

— _D-debemos irnos… Ya es tarde. —dice el superior y al ver que no obtenía respuesta, lo toma del brazo. —Arriba, marinero._

— _Shi…shii…_

 _Los dos dejan el Gotei 13 totalmente tambaleantes._

 _\- o -_

 _Al día siguiente regresan._

 _Vistiendo ropa de civil, ingresan al local, buscan el mismo asiento y piden los mismos tragos. Y otra vez, el capitán paga._

 _Una hora más tarde, ella vuelve a subir al escenario y entona una romántica canción que hace bailar a todas las parejas._

 _Al terminar, el marinero se pone de pie y aplaude y silba enérgicamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. La cantante lo mira fijamente y pone una expresión de molestia._

" _Genial, otro marino borracho" piensa._ _Los recuerda desde ayer cuando los vio marcharse con sus trajes de institución._

 _La joven canta una canción más y consigue la misma demostración de interés de parte de ese loco. Comienza a asustarse y busca con la mirada al guardia. Bien, al menos estaba cerca. Ese enclenque no podría hacerle nada._

 _\- o -_

 _Al tercer día el capitán miraba fijamente los pasos de baile que Rukia hacía sobre el escenario. Eran tan sutiles y elegantes como los movimientos de un felino. Y sus ojos, esos ojos tan enigmáticos, de un color que nunca antes había visto._

— _¿Qué miras, pervertido? —le gruñe el marinero al notar su interés._

— _¿No puedo? —le devuelve frunciendo el ceño._

— _No._

 _Las miradas se mantuvieron fijas y por poco y brotan chispas. Por fortuna en ese momento llega una nueva ronda de bebidas que lima las asperezas._

 _Cuando nuevamente termina la canción de Rukia, ella baja del escenario y comienza a bailar en compañía de otro hombre, un sujeto alto de cabello negro._

 _Los dos fruncen el ceño y fulminan con la mirada a ese idiota suertudo._

 _Al cabo de un rato ella cruza la pista en dirección hacia el bar y fue ahí en que el capitán aprovecha para tomarla del brazo._

 _Ella da un salto hacia atrás y lo mira con furia._

— _¡Ah! L-lo siento, señorita. —se disculpa apenas. —No quería asustarla._

" _Nii-sama" piensa, mirando a su alrededor. De pronto quiere que su hermano le de su merecido a ese loco, aunque pensándolo mejor, eso no estaría bien. Su hermano no puede lastimar sus sagradas manos de músico. En cambio ella es cantante, así que bien puede hacerlo. Es más, le encantaría darles una lección, con vestido, tacones y todo._

— _D-déjala… ¿no ves que no quiere ver tu fea cara? —gruñe el marinero poniéndose de pie. —¿Quiere que lo saque de aquí, s-sheñorita?_

— _No, gracias. —le gruñe cortante. —Y será mejor que se comporten. No se toleran los borrachos escandalosos en este lugar. Si causan problemas personalmente los sacaré a patadas de aquí._

 _Los hombres solo tragan grueso, asustados, pero extrañamente, encantados con ella._

 _\- o -_

 _Durante un par de días no aparecen por el club. Necesitaban desintoxicarse un rato._

 _Rukia lo agradecía, pues no le gustaban los clientes acosadores._

 _Y para su fortuna, a los tres días, la fragata parte del pueblo._

 _\- o -_

 _Dos meses después el puerto de Inuzuri recibe nuevamente la llegada de aquella fragata. Como de costumbre los más jóvenes parten en busca de diversión, los más viejos buscan descanso y los dos clientes frecuentes del club, reanudan sus andanzas._

 _\- o -_

 _Al llegar notaron que su lugar de siempre está ocupado por dos chicos más jóvenes que ellos, sin embargo el marinero con su mirada fiera y su experiencia en intimidación logra ahuyentarlos sin problema._

 _Así permanecen tranquilos, bebiendo como adultos civilizados y escuchando claramente la interpretación de Rukia._

 _Ella se tensa al verlos desde el escenario, pero continúa con su rutina sin problemas._

 _\- o -_

 _En un momento en que el capitán va al baño, el marinero aprovecha para acercarse al escenario._

— _Buenas noches señorita. —la saluda, pero ella solo lo ignora. —Solo quería decirle que tiene una hermosa voz. —trata de imitar la sonrisa de galán que usa el tonto de su primo, es decir, de su capitán, pero no le resulta._

— _Gracias. —responde ella cortante. —Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que seguir._

— _¿P-puedo invitarle algo para beber? —sus mejillas están muy rojas, así que ella piensa que está borracho otra vez._

— _No, gracias._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque no. Si quisiera algo solo tengo que pedirlo._

— _Pero yo quiero comprárselo. —frunce un poco el ceño._

— _Y yo le digo que no. No quiero nada de usted. —le espeta. —Ahora váyase._

— _¿Por qué no? —es un sujeto bastante obstinado._

— _Ya dije que porque no quiero. —le espeta y sus ojos brillan intensamente, a lo que él queda aun más embobado. —Odio a los viejos borrachos, pervertidos y acosadores. Así que aléjese de mí, déjenme en paz o juro que le rompo este micrófono en la cara._

 _El marinero no sabe si fue la amenaza de ella o el hecho que le haya dicho "viejo pervertido" lo que lo deja congelado. Lo que si, logra que regrese calladito a su asiento y sin intentar volver a acercarse._

 _Al mirar su reflejo en el vaso frunce el ceño. Su aspecto no está al 100% que digamos. Bien, es cierto que tiene una incipiente barba que por ser su día libre había decidido ignorar, el cabello un poco largo y unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos. Y cierto, también es un par de años mayor que ella, pero… ¿por eso ya era un viejo? Si apenas tiene veintidós años. Viejo será su primo, bueno, tampoco, solo es cuatro años mayor que él. Pero además de todo eso_ _, ¿le dijo pervertido?_

 _Siente como su corazón es destrozado con una bazooka y luego los pedazos son pulverizados en una licuadora._

 _Cuando el capitán regresa a su asiento lo encuentra totalmente deprimido en su silla, casi como si fuera un cascaron vacío. No intenta revivirlo, así aprovechaba para admirar él solo a la belleza de pelo negro._

 _\- o -_

 _Dos días después, Rukia está recargada en uno de los pilares del bar escuchando a otra chica que había sido invitada a cantar, cuando de pronto una mano toca levemente su brazo y la hace estremecer._

 _Ella voltea violentamente y su cabello se agita. Frente a ella está el mismo pervertido de siempre, solo que ahora… ya no se ve tan demacrado._

— _Para que vea que no soy un pervertido. Y tampoco un viejo. —y en un acto que vio muchísimas veces en películas viejas, se inclina un poco y le extiende una flor muy sencilla, pero hermosa._

 _Ella sigue mirándolo con fiereza, no se relaja en ningún momento._

— _La aceptaré solo por cortesía. —le dice con firmeza. —Mi abuelo dice que las flores no se desprecian._

 _Y dicho esto se da media vuelta dejándolo con todo un sermón romántico en la punta de la lengua._

 _Definitivamente las cosas románticas no se le dan._

 _\- o -_

 _Mientras tanto, por el otro lado de la barra, el capitán se acerca sigilosamente._

— _Espero con ansias escucharla otra vez, señorita. —le dice con una de sus sonrisas derrite mujeres y al igual que su subordinado, le entrega una flor._

— _Le diré lo mismo que le dije al otro tipo, la aceptaré solo por cortesía. Las flores no se rechazan, pero ya me están cansando. Si vuelven a insistir juro que les patearé el trasero._

 _El capitán parpadea confundido y sus ojos verdes la siguen hasta la zona de los camerinos. Luego de eso sonríe y regresa con su primo._

 _\- o -_

 _Y así ya casi se cumple una semana y aunque les costó mucho trabajo, se mantienen en el club como clientes normales. Nada de acercamientos, ni silbidos, ni cumplidos excesivamente halagadores o empalagosos._

 _Nada que amerite una patada en el trasero o en otro lugar más doloroso._

 _\- o -_

 _El día viernes el capitán tiene que quedarse en el barco por una reunión de superiores, cosa que el marinero aprovecha._

 _Al ingresar al club busca un lugar diferente y toma asiento en el otro lado de la pista, casi justo frente al piano. Esa noche, Ginrei —quien era el pianista oficial— tiene varios solos y lo deleita con todas esas canciones que siempre le habían encantado desde niño y que por diversas circunstancias nunca pudo dedicarse a aprender. Definitivamente le hubiera gustado ser músico antes que marino, pero bueno… la vida no siempre da muchas opciones._

 _Cierra los ojos para concentrarse en la interpretación del anciano y una sonrisa adorna su cara. Recarga su cabeza contra el espaldar de la silla, casi como si estuviera en su camarote y todo lo demás desaparece, solo podía escuchar el piano; las notas y los acordes._

" _Es tan triste, pero de alguna manera es hermoso también"_

 _Esta vez no hay ningún trago de licor en su mesa, solo está él y esa música tan bella._

 _Desde la barra del bar, Rukia lo observa fijamente por un buen rato. Siempre que ve a esos dos tipos se pone a la defensiva, pero esta vez es diferente, parece que en verdad está disfrutando de la música que toca su abuelo. Si hasta lo puede ver sonreír y menear la cabeza al compás de la melodía._

— _¿Es ese sujeto? —le pregunta su hermano, sentado junto a ella._

— _Sí, pero… hoy no se ve tan odioso como antes. Tal vez ya aprendió su lección._

 _Byakuya solo frunce el ceño._

— _Tal vez, pero si te molesta de nuevo, solo dímelo._

 _Ella sonríe y asiente._

 _\- o -_

 _Al terminar la canción de Rukia, el marinero se acerca a felicitarla y le pide bailar con ella. Naturalmente la chica se niega, pero él insiste tanto que tiene que aceptar a regañadientes._

 _Es la pieza más tensa que Rukia ha bailado en su vida. Apenas y se deja guiar por aquel hombre, está de lo más incómoda._

— _Tranquila señorita. Ya le dije que no soy ningún pervertido._

 _Ella solo frunce el ceño y continúa en su baile rígido._

 _Cuando acaba la pieza, ella se aleja de golpe y lo mira fijamente. Está un poco agitada y siente un cosquilleo en las manos._

— _Nos vemos mañana, señorita. —se despide y le regala una pequeña flor cortada de un jardín vecino._

 _Ella solo voltea para alejarse, pero él la sostiene de la muñeca._

— _Si me lo permite, me gustaría saber su nombre. —le dice con voz suave._

 _La muchacha se libera del agarre y lo mira con molestia, se acomoda el cabello y levanta la vista._

— _Rukia._

— _Un placer. —sonríe levemente. —Yo soy…_

 _Pero ella ya se ha dado vuelta para irse. Al parecer no le importa su nombre._

 _\- o -_

 _Esa noche el marinero no puede dormir. Definitivamente está enamorado. Cada desplante, cada mirada furiosa, cada palabra filosa que salía de su boca y esa hermosa voz entonando las más bellas canciones lo ponen de rodillas en el suelo._

 _Y ahora al recordar el calor de su piel cuando bailaron… Definitivamente lo ha atrapado._

 _Por otra parte, el capitán también está hipnotizado por ella. Sin que su primo se diera cuenta, le había tomado una fotografía con su celular. Está un poco borrosa, pero le servía lo suficiente como para admirar cada detalle de ella._

 _Era su secreto, pues su primo le armaría berrinche si se enteraba, pero no era su culpa que él no tuviera uno para aprovecharlo. Más bien era su responsabilidad por dejarlo caer por la borda del barco. Ahora por tonto está incomunicado con el mundo._

 _\- o -_

 _El marinero iba fielmente todos los días a ver a Rukia, mientras que el capitán iba baja_ _ndo su asistencia debido al trabajo que le acarreaba su rango._

 _Y el corazón del marinero no puede evitar construir castillos en el aire al ver que ella ahora es un poco menos esquiva con él. Ya no lo rechaza tanto y ha dejado de amenazarlo con matarlo y lanzarlo al agua para los peces devoren su cadáver._

 _Así que tal vez van por buen camino._

 _\- o -_

 _Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo a dónde iría. Cada uno tiene un plan y desconoce el del otro, pero al encontrarse de frente en el mismo lugar del club, fruncen el ceño y se miran con molestia._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntan al unísono._

— _No te importa. —otra vez a coro._

— _¿Para quién es eso, marinero? —cuestiona el mayor con tono autoritario, apuntando al sencillo ramo de flores que llevaba el otro en la mano._

— _No es nada, señor. —responde en un tono que decía "jódete, no te lo diré"_

— _¿Se lo darás a la señorita? Ya dejó claro que no quiere que le regalemos cosas._

— _Se llama Rukia. —responde con cierta malicia. —Y creo que si lo aceptará._

 _Los ojos verdes del mayor lo miran fijamente. ¿En qué momento se le había adelantado ese niño?_

— _Vete de aquí, marinero. Ella ya dijo que no le agradas._

 _El aludido frunce el ceño._

— _Pues no me lo ha vuelto a decir desde que bailamos ese día, señor._

— _¿Qué? —aprieta los puños y los dientes. —¿Qué intentas hacer?¿A qué juegas?_

— _No estoy jugando. —lo corta el menor. —Yo… creo que… estoy enamorado. —le confiesa con un sonrojo en su cara. —Y si ella me acepta me quedaré aquí._

 _Los ojos verdes del capitán se abrieron de par en par. Su primo jamás se ha enamorado. Siempre pensó que era un poco raro y hasta más de una vez tuvo sus sospechas, pero ahora… ¿Y él que sentía por aquella cantante? Le gustaba, sí, pero no sabía si tanto como lo profesaba su primo. ¿Debería dejarle el camino libre entonces? Tal vez sí, sería lo mejor._

— _Tú siempre has sido un hombre de mar—dijo el joven. —Así que lleva tu trasero de vuelta al barco y ya no estorbes. —le ordenó. —A ella no le interesas._

 _Una venita apareció en la cabeza del capitán._

" _Mocoso insolente". Y sin medir sus actos, guiado por una reacción infantil cultivada por tantos años de amistad y competencia con su primo y mejor amigo, le suelta un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hace caer de espalda sobre una silla._

— _¡Maldito!—le gruñe, levantándose y le regresa el golpe._

 _Y así se arma una pelea que a cada momento va subiendo de proporciones. La música se detiene e incluso varios clientes se contagian con las ganas de pelear, golpeándose unos a otros sin motivo alguno._

— _¡Ya basta, marinero! ¡Compórtese!_

— _¡No interfieras en esto, idiota! —le grita el marinero y se lanza sobre él. —No dejaré que te la quedes._

— _¡Yo la vi primero!_

— _¡Estás loco! Yo quise entrar aquí, ¿recuerdas? —y le da otro golpe en la cara, ya ensangrentada._

— _¡Eso a nadie le importa! —y le da un golpe en el estómago._

— _¡Cough! —escupe un poco de sangre y se incorpora lentamente. —Yo… yo escuché el maldito piano. Tú ni siquiera te percataste. ¡Es por eso que estamos aquí!_

— _¡Patrañas! —otro golpe._

 _Los dos están furiosos y ya no son sus típicos golpes. Los clientes que miraban la escena gritan como idiotas, animando la pelea._

 _El capitán entonces saca su arma de servicio y lo apunta. La multitud deja escapar un grito de horror._

— _¡Ya es suficiente, marinero! Retroceda. Es una orden._

 _El aludido escupe sangre hacia un lado, y luego hace lo mismo con la propia._

 _El mayor abrió los ojos, espantado._

— _Apuntar a un oficial superior es señal de sedición, desacato y motín. Un delito castigable por la corte militar. Código Naval, articulo 91 sección 16. ¡Baja esa arma!_

— _¡Hazlo tú!_

— _¡Bájala, estúpido, ahora!_

 _Y así, entre una ola de adrenalina, los gritos furiosos de ellos y los de espanto de la gente, las dos armas se disparan esa noche e impactan directamente en el pecho de esos dos hombres, dejando un río carmesí que recorría el piso de mármol._

 _Ese fue el puerto final de esos dos desgraciados que ahora descansan bajo el mar._

 _ooooooooooooooo_

La canción ya había terminado.

—Y todo por esa figura y la voz de esa sirena que ves ahí. —terminó de contar Ginjo al pelinaranja que estaba frente a él y que lo miraba boquiabierto. _—_ Muchos dicen que los había llevado a la locura con sus coqueteos y miradas.

—¿¡Pero qué tontería estás diciendo, idiota?! —escuchó la voz furiosa de Rukia muy cerca de él y acto seguido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejó estampado contra la barra de la mesa. —Y tú, Tsukishima, ¡¿cómo puedes dejarlo contar esas idioteces?!

—Traté de detenerlo, pero no me hizo caso, jefa. —el aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

—Pues a la próxima tienes mi permiso para aturdirlo de alguna forma.

Entonces la dueña del local reparó en la persona sentada en la barra; un joven atractivo de cabello naranja.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par.

El pelinaranja se pone de pie y le sonríe. Sus ojos violetas brillaron emocionados al verla y se acerca para rodearla con los brazos sus fuertes brazos.

—Hola, mamá. Ya regresé. _—_ le dijo al oído.

Rukia lo abraza con fuerza y oculta la cara en el pecho de su hijo, tratando de no llorar. Su pequeño hijo a quien no veía desde hace poco más de un año y que ya era casi tan alto como su padre.

—Kai. —susurró ella, con los ojos brillantes, muy emocionada.

Ginjo se levantó y con Tsukishima se miraron sin comprender nada. ¿Quién es ese chiquillo?

Desde el escenario, el pianista se levanta y mira hacia la barra. Una punzada de emoción se instala en su pecho al identificar a su hijo y baja de prisa.

El chico siente una mano en su hombro y levanta la vista, encontrándose con la figura de su padre.

—Kaito. —lo llama Ichigo y lo toma de los hombros para abrazarlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y le alegra el ver que su retoño está a bien, al fin a salvo en su casa.

—Papá.

—Bienvenido.

—Veo que tocas cada vez mejor. —le sonríe a su padre.

—La práctica hace al maestro. —le devuelve la sonrisa y los tres se abrazan otra vez.

—Supongo que el tío Byakuya te tiene bien instruido. —se burla el joven y su papá frunce el ceño.

El recordar las clases espartanas de música de Ginrei le daba escalofríos, pero no podía compararlas con las Byakuya, eran mucho más estrictas. Muchas veces pensó que perdería sus dedos y sus manos para siempre.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Él es nuestro hijo, Kai-chan. —recuerda Rukia y presenta a su retoño con Ginjo y Tsukishima, que se sienten de lo más bobos por no reconocerlo siendo que es la viva imagen de su padre. Aunque claro, con los ojos de su madre y la sonrisa de su tío Kaien.

—¿Kaien también está aquí? —pregunta Ichigo sentándose en la barra, pero Kaito niega con la cabeza.

Los oficiales hicieron un desembarco en el pueblo anterior y llegarían a Inuzuri en dos semanas más, listos para partir.

—¿Y el tío Byakuya?

—Llegará en un par de días. Está de gira en Junrinan con la orquesta del conservatorio. —sonrío Rukia, orgullosa de su hermano.

—¿Y ese equipaje? ¿No pasaste a casa primero? —preguntó Ichigo al ver la mochila de su hijo en el suelo.

Kaito niega con la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, esa casa azul de tres pisos es la casa de sus padres, la que también funciona como residencial.

—Vi que el club ya estaba abierto, así que quise darles una sorpresa. —y sonrió. Kaito era tan parecido a Ichigo que verlo con una sonrisa tan grande resultaba un poco extraño.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué tanto hablabas con estos dos? —Ichigo arquea una ceja. —Espero que no le hayan dado de beber alcohol. Aun es menor de edad. —los amenaza.

Ginjo sonríe burlón al ver la faceta de papi protector del pianista y apunta hacia el vaso de jugo que le dio a su hijo.

—Solo me contaban una historia sobre una sirena cuya voz provocó que dos hombres se mataran. —responde como quien no quiere la cosa

Ichigo voltea a verlos con molestia y Ginjo trata de huir, pero Tsukishima lo retiene.

—¡Nada de eso es cierto! —se adelanta Ichigo. —Nadie murió aquí, yo tampoco era un acosador, ni un borracho, como lo cuenta la gente. Todo eso lo inventó el idiota del tío Urahara. —gruñe al recordar las exageraciones que su tío inventó cuando supo lo que había pasado. —Y de hecho ni siquiera vine tantas veces y las veces que lo hice era solo porque me gustaba el piano.

—Sí, sí…—sonrió Rukia, divertida. —Pero entre tú y Kaien, el más odioso siempre fuiste tú.

—¿El tío Kaien era el otro hombre? —Kaito abre los ojos, sorprendido. Con razón su tío siempre le contaba historias acerca de la existencia de las sirenas humanas, aunque olvidó mencionar que se trataba de su madre.

El Kurosaki mayor se cruza de brazos y se aclara la garganta para contar el mismo la historia.

 _ooooooooooooooo_

— _Tú siempre has sido un hombre de mar—dijo Ichigo. —Así que lleva tu trasero de vuelta al barco y ya no estorbes. —le ordenó. —Si ya no cayó por tus tontas sonrisas es porque obviamente no le interesas._

 _Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Kaien. ¿Tontas sonrisas? ¡Estaba ofendiendo a su arma mortal!_

" _Mocoso insolente". Y sin medir sus actos, guiado por una reacción infantil cultivada por tantos años de amistad y competencia con su primo y mejor amigo, le suelta un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hace caer de espalda sobre una silla._

— _¡Eso dolió, maldito!—le gruñe Ichigo, levantándose y regresándole el golpe._

 _Sin embargo, fueron los únicos puñetazos que alcanzaron a lanzar, pues al intentarlo nuevamente sintieron un fuerte golpe sobre sus huecas cabezas, haciéndolos caer de cara al suelo._

— _¡Ya basta, idiotas! ¡Compórtense! ¡Les dije que si armaban líos le patearía el trasero a los dos!_

 _Una furiosa Rukia estaba de pie frente a ellos._

 _Kaien se levanta a duras penas, pero Ichigo quedó más adolorido. Había caído sobre un vaso roto y sufrió un leve corte en la frente. Ella se agachó frente a él y lo ayuda._

— _¿Estás bien? —le pregunta. Al parecer se pasó un poco con él, se ve algo mareado y la sangre que cae por su cara no ayuda._

 _—No lo sé, veo todo borroso... pero... si quieres que no muera, déjame recargar la cabeza en tus muslos..._ _—dice Ichigo y se sonroja violentamente. Al parecer el golpe aturdió la parte sensata de su cerebro._

 _—Idiota._ _—responde ella con una sonrisa y el mismo nivel de sonrojo en su cara, pero para sorpresa de todos, lo acomoda con suavidad sobre sus piernas y presiona la herida de su frente con una servilleta._

 _Kaien solo la observa y sonríe. Al parecer la cosa es recíproca. Eso lo alegra, así que automáticamente se autoelimina de la competencia._

 _Tres días después y ya con la torpe confesión de Ichigo y la escueta aprobación de Byakuya y Ginrei para una relación, el pelinaranja decidió abandonar su carrera de marino. Después de todo nunca le había tomado amor a eso y ahora al fin había encontrado un puerto en donde soltar anclas y echar raíces._

\- o -

 _Después de un año de noviazgo_ — _y entre clases de música y algunas reformas al Gotei 13_ — _Ichigo y Rukia se casaron en el mismo local en donde se conocieron, rodeados por sus amigos más cercanos y familia._

 _Un año después de eso, nació un pequeño niño de cabello naranja y unos brillantes ojos violetas, quien a medida que crecía y escuchaba las historias de su tío Kaien, fue demostrando su pasión por el mar._

 _ooooooooooooooo_

—Y eso fue todo, ¿lo ven? Nada del otro mundo.

—¿Entonces nadie murió? Buuu… —comenta Ginjo un poco decepcionado.

—¿Me ves aquí frente a ti, o no?

—Me siento estafado.

—Te dije desde un principio que no creyeras nada de lo que mi tío te dijera de mi. Le encanta inventar cosas. —suspira Ichigo.

Todos sonríen y entonces el animador del club llama los músicos para su siguiente canción.

— _Les amants *_ —dice el animador.

Ichigo se acomoda en el piano junto al resto de sus compañeros y comienza la música.

Varias parejas avanzan a la pista para bailar la suave melodía.

Kaito extiende la mano a su mamá y ella acepta.

Y mientras las manos de Ichigo se mueven sobre las teclas del piano, voltea a ver hacia la pista en donde su hijo y su esposa bailan esa canción. Su canción.

Sonríe.

Y de nuevo viene a su mente aquel día hace tantos años cuando, atraído por la misma melodía, había decidido entrar en aquel club para dar un vistazo.

Ahí donde todo comenzó, donde se enamoró a primera vista de esa cantante con gracia de bailarina. En donde desde un principio siempre fue su historia y su propia canción, pero que a algunos lugareños le gustaba llamar como la "canción del marinero y el capitán".

* * *

 **chan chan! Espero que les haya gusta. Pues bien, le puse un final feliz de disney porque en la canción y el video el capitán y el marinero se matan a puñaladas, jajaja. Ademas que la tipa en disputa de verdad que los provocaba, jajaj**

 **Así que aquí quise meter a Rukia como cantante de jazz, es un género que gusta muchísimo *o*.**

 **Ah, no sé si será así en todo el mundo, pero aquí en mi país, los egresados de la Escuela de Grumetes salen con el grado de "marinero 1° o soldado 1°" Y con eso duran tres años, así que Ichigo está en ese límite.**

 **Para Kaien aceleré un poco el proceso, "capitán de fragata" ya es un rango de oficial egresado de la "Escuela Naval" que es algo ya más alto y más top, jaja. Ahí egresan como "guardiamarina" y ya como a los 10 o 13 años pueden alcanzar el grado de capitán. Pero como es un fic y es Kaien de quien hablamos, lo ascendieron más rápido, así que todavía es bastante joven XD**

 *** Les Amants - de Enrico Pieranunzi, pianista italiano de jazz. Si pueden escucharla, háganlo :D**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto, espero.**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Aprovecho de hacer publicidad a mific "El show de Mephisto" una especie de crossover entre Ao no Exorcist y Bleach, aunque en realidad es un revoltijo dimensional en donde apareceran personajes de distintas series. Por ahora lo tengo en el fandom de Ao no exorcist, pero el elenco de Bleach estará fijo ahí ayudando en el programa, pues Urahara es el director.**

 **Ahora, sí... Bye byee**


End file.
